1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an image capture program, and in particular to an imaging apparatus in which a single-chip color image pickup device is employed and to an image capture program of the same.
2. Related Art
Due to an output image of a single-chip color image pickup device being a RAW image (mosaic image), a multi-channel image is obtained by processing (synchronization processing) to interpolate missing color pixels from peripheral pixels. In such cases, sometimes there are problems with the reproduction characteristics of high frequency image signals. Due to aliasing being more liable to occur in captured images with a color image pickup device than with a black and white image pickup device, there is a need for higher resolution by increasing the reproducible region while suppressing moiré (false color) from occurring.
Patent Document 1 describes an imaging apparatus that performs thinning output with little generation of moiré and the like.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 describes an imaging apparatus that suppresses occurrence of moiré and lowers a color S/N ratio, and achieves higher resolution even with increased sensitivity by pixel mixing.
However, in a primary color type of Bayer array (see, for example, the Patent Document 3), that is the most widely employed color array in single-chip color image pickup devices, due to placing green (G) pixels, to which human eyes are most sensitive and that contribute most to obtaining a brightness signal, in a checkerboard pattern, with red (R) and blue (B) respectively placed in sequential lines, there are issues with reproduction precision when generating high frequency G signals in diagonal directions, and R, B signals in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction.
In order that such a problem does not occur, the use of color filters disposed with filters of each color in arrays other than Bayer arrays is contemplated (see, for example, Patent Document 4).